Love Forever Always
by CeCe92399
Summary: When the team thought everything was over and that they could finally relax, disaster strikes and the team has to fight in order to save Fiore. This is the sequel to Key of the Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the first chapter of Key of the Heart sequel. I hope you enjoy it and more will be posted sometimes next week, maybe. School starts back up on Wednesday and I'll be working on Her or The Ones I Love. Sorry I lied there isn't a big time skip, not yet.**

**The New Vessel**

There where nine of them in Fiore. Four were discovered. And one was looking for a vessel to teach.

He was done being evil. He was done having the title of being an Angel slayer. He didn't care if he had thirty more years before he could teach another, but he was done.

After he was taken down by Natsu and his team. Rei had been traveling for the past three month and he was tired from it. He had came across a couple of villages, but he didn't feel any magic power high enough to possess his ray magic.

He kept walking on the path until he heard the faint noise of music. "What's this, a lively village we have here." He said to himself.

"What was that, master?" Asked Yoki. In one of the villages he had came across his boys. He tried to get rid of them, but they didn't leave. They kept on instating that they help him on his quest.

"Nothing." Rei said as he walked in the direction of the music. He came to a small village that had the music playing. _A Flute._ He thought. "Come on boys, we're going to that village." He said. They walked down the hill towards the entrance of the village and walked in.

As soon as Rei stepped into the village, he felt a strong force of magic. He followed the source and the music got louder every step he took. He kept following the magic power and the music until he was standing in the village's town square.

There in the middle stood a young, dark brown haired girl whose eyes where closed. She looked to be around fifteen, and she was the one who held the flute to her lips. She opened her eyes, made eye contact with Rei, and stopped playing the flute. She walked up to Rei and his boys.

Her big dark brown eyes stared up at him. "I never seen you here before. Are you visiting?" She asked.

Rei could feel the magic energy eliminating from this girl. "Yes, actually we're here looking for a mage." He said.

"Well, you're in luck because you found your mage." She said. "I'm the only one here who has the strongest magic."

"I can feel the magic coming from you, so yes you are the one I'm looking for." Rei said. "Sorry I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"The names Seera, and I'm a Ray mage." The girl said as she pointed at herself.

"Well, Seera, do you want to improve your Ray magic and learn new techniques?" Rei asked her.

Seera's eyes lit up. "Yes, I've always wanted to learn new techniques. I've also wanted to be taught by an Angel slayer, but I guess learning from you would be okay." She said happily.

"Actually _you're _in luck because I'm Rei, the Ray Angel slayer and you'll be taking my place as an Angel slayer." He said. Yoki looked excited, Chambi looked bored, and Jackson looked like he needed to joke around.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No way, are you joking?" She asked. Rei shook his head. "So, I'm going to become the next Ray Angel slayer?"

Rei nodded his head. "So, are you in or not?" He questioned her. She nodded her head without saying anything. "Good, now we'll start training in the morning. Meet me here at sun raise."

Seer nodded her head. She was too overwhelmed to speak or move. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "See you in the morning, Seera." Rei said, He motioned his boys to follow him as he walked away.

Seera put the flute up to her mouth and started to play a very happy and cheerful tune and everyone around started to dance and sing to the song that the girl was playing on her flute.

Rei and his minions came to a nearby hotel and walked in. He walked up to the counter and hit the bell that was sitting there. Out came a violet haired woman in a vintage red dress. "Hello, my name is Janine, how may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Do you have any rooms with four twin sized beds or just with the two?" Rei asked the woman.

"No, sorry, we don't have any rooms with four twin sized you want I could get you a room with two twin sized beds." She said smiling.

"That will do." Rei said. "I need two rooms though."

"That's not a problem. Here are your room keys for 204 and 205, you'll find them on the third floor." She said while handing Rei the room keys.

"Thank you." Rei said. He and his boys strode up the stairs to the third floor. "In one room will be Yoki and I and Chambi and Jackson will be in the other one. Am I clear." He said as he handed Chambi the key to room 205.

"Goodnight." Rei said before unlocking the door and walking in. He took off his coat and tossed it on the chair in the corner. Next, he kicked off his boots and flopped face first on the nearest bed claiming it his for the night.

"You've changed a lot, master. Ever since Natsu and his team defeated you." Yoki noted as he pulled his shirt over his head. After he removed his boots, he laid down on the bed.

"Yes, I know, and for once I'm happy that I've changed. I'm done being evil and I'm done with magic. That is why I've been traveling for over three months to find the right one to be my vessel." Rei said drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, come to think about it. That Seera gilr seems to have a lot of magic energy coming off of her." Yoki pointed out.

"Yes, that is why I chose her and I'm glad that she wanted to be trained by an Angel slayer." He said falling back asleep.

"What a coincident." Yoki said as he turned the lights off. "Night, master."

"Night." Rei said before falling asleep. _For once, I'm happy with this change in me and I can't wait to get rid of this curse you call magic. Get ready Seera, tomorrow you'll be pushed to the max._

**So how you like it so far. This is only the first chapter of the sequel. I will not be posting anymore chapters until I have finished or have more chapters for 'Her' and TOIL(The Ones I Love). Actually toil is a word that means hard exhausting work or effort. Haha weird right. Please check out my other stories and review too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 for this story. I hope you enjoy it even though it's going to be a small chapter. It just a side chapter that tells you how Seera's training went.**

**Training**

She couldn't wait to train. She had dreamt of this day every since she was a little girl. She even waited in the little village waiting for the day to come. She was planning on leaving the day the he came into the village. She's glad that she had the stayed a little bit longer.

And now she was walking down the dirt path to the center of the village where she met Rei. She smiled brightly when she saw him standing there with his team behind him. They were a weird group that consisted of the leader, the jokester, the planer, and the quiet one. But you can tell that they support each other no matter what.

As Seera approached them, Rei handed her a sword in a white scabbard. She looked down at it weirdly. "What's this for?" She asked taking it.

"As an Angel Slayer, you first need to learn how to use a sword and how to use your magic at the same time." Rei said. "Go ahead, take it out."

Seera did as she was told and pulled the sword out of the scabbard. It was a doubled blade sword with a purple handle that twisted around a black orb. The blade itself was midnight black and every time you moved it into the sun, it glistened.

"Wow, its so beautiful." She said taking a swing. "I love it. I love the heaviness it makes it well balanced for me."

"Glad you like it because it's yours now," Rei said. Her eyes lit up and she smiled big. "Now come on, we got training to do." He said leading them to the forest that was on the edge of town.

They stopped once they reached a large clearing with tall trees that almost hid the sky and yellow flowers. The sight was beautiful indeed, but you could always find the darkness that lurked in between the trees.

"Chambi, I want you to fight Seera and don't go easy either." Rei said to the black haired boy.

Seera strapped the sword to her black skirt and walked to the other side of the clearing. Chambi was across from her on the other side of the clearing. He watched as she pulled the sword out and held it out in front of her with both hands.

"Master, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we don't know how skilled she is and you know Chambi is the strongest out of the three of us." Yoki asked.

"Yes, I can see how much potential she has." Rei said. He studied the way she held the sword with both hands; like she knew how to handle it, the way she positioned, and the way she had a determined look on her face.

"This will be easy. You don't know what type of magic I use and I know already know yours." Chambi said looking at her.

Seera smiled. "Sorry to burst you bubble, but I know more than want you think." She said giving him the 'I know more than you' look.

"Begin!" Rei shouted and that was all Seera needed. She sent a blast pf purple ray towards Chambi.

"It's no use," He said deflecting the ray. "What!" He yelled looking around. He lost her and couldn't find her anywhere. _Where the hell did she go_. He thought still looking around wide eyed.

She came up behind kicking him in the back. He fell to the ground hitting his chin on the hard ground underneath him. He went to get up, but weight was placed on this back. A hand pulled his head up by his hair and it wasn't gentle at all. _Ow, this girl is strong. _Chambi thought. A slick black blade was placed under his chin touching his neck.

"I win." Seer whispered in his ear. She then got up and smiled. "Good job, but I can analyze people really well. Like how strong they are, what type of magic they use, and their fighting skills." She said.

She helped Chambi up and they walked over to Rei. "What's next?" She asked. She wanted fight. She wanted to train.

"Next we're going to see how well you do when handling with more than one enemy at once. Yoki, Jackson your turn." Rei said.

Yoki and Jackson swallowed down the fear as they faced the brown haired girl. As soon as Rei said 'begin' both were down on the ground moaning. Seers crouched down in between them and smiled. "I win."

"Good, now it's time for you to start training. With that much experience training won't take as long as it would have." Rei said.

Three years has past since that day and Seera has gotten stronger. It was time for her to take his place as an Angel Slayer. Rei lead Seera to a clearing in the woods the same clearing she trained for three years. He made her get down on her knees, once that was done he slipped off his necklace and placed it around her neck.

"You are now the Ray Angel Slayer. Use what I taught you to protect others." He said. She got up and stared at him. Her features looked more womanly that childish, she grew older and taller.

"The ones that you told me about?" Seera asked. She remember when Rei had told her about the ones he hurt. He told her that she needed to go find them and protect them. He said something about an evil darkness coming to haunt them.

"Yes, you leave tonight," He said, "get whatever you need and head out."

She nodded and ran off. Rei smiled as he watched her disappeared through the trees. It has been a long time since he had been this happy.

"Natsu, Lucy I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." He said to himself. He looked up to the sky the sun was shinning brightly. He inhaled deeply as a cloud passed over the sun creating a shadow across his face. "I'll do whatever it takes."


End file.
